O Novo Time Livre Arbítrio
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles e fics sobre Claire Novak, Jesse Turner e Ben Braeden - future!fic - Dean/Castiel, Claire/Ben/Jesse, Claire/Ben, Claire/Jesse
1. Significado

_N/A : Se passa no mesmo universo da minha fic "Angelical e Demoníaco"._

**Significado**

Na igreja falam sobre o apocalipse, Claire revira os olhos porque sabe que o apocalipse já veio e já acabou, e o que restou foi a Terra com todos os seus defeitos, mas não diz nada porque Ben vê significado em tais palavras. Normalmente ela só iria encher uma garrafa com água benta e ir embora (isso é claro gerava alguns olhares estranhos, assim como nas vezes em que comprava quilos e quilos de sal) mas Ben gostava de parar para ouvir o que o padre estava dizendo e ela não conseguia lhe dizer não.

Ben a primeira vista parecia muito com Dean Winchester, Claire até suspeitava as vezes que a mãe dele tinha mentido e que Ben realmente era filho dele , e mesmo se não fosse ele tentava parecer como se fosse, se vestia parecido e ouvia as mesmas músicas, mas a sua personalidade e a maneira como encarava a vida era vastamente diferente, ele era mais doce, e muito mais ingênuo e idealista, ele havia decidido se tornar um caçador por causa dos livros de Carver Edlund, ou como ele se referia a história de como o mundo foi salvo pelo Time livre-arbítrio (ela também havia lido os livros de Carver Edlund, a história de seus pais ausentes, e as vezes acha que o termo mais apropriado para aquele grupo de protagonistas seria Time livre para tomar péssimas decisões). E ao contrário de Dean ele não era um ótimo caçador, na verdade ele era bem ruim nisso, ao ponto dela achar as vezes que se ele não tivesse encontrado ela e Jesse que ele provavelmente estaria morto há muito tempo.

Ela tentava não prestar atenção nas coisas que o padre dizia e se focava em Ben ao invés disso, como era óbvio pelas expressões dele que aquelas palavras eram cheias de significado, como conceitos como certo ,errado e ser um herói e uma boa pessoa tinham tanto peso para ele, as vezes isso a fazia se sentir um pouco vazia por não ter mais isso em si, mas em outras ocasiões ver que alguém assim ainda existia lhe dava um pouco de felicidade, um pouco de esperança.

Jesse na verdade podia entrar em igrejas sem ser atingido por raios ou algo do tipo, mas desde que Ben tinha começado a viajar com eles aquela era uma atividade só deles, Ben prestando atenção nas palavras do padre e Claire prestando atenção nele.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Presa

**Presa**

A noite ela sonha com a graça de um anjo cobrindo sua mente e sua alma, ela sonha com um poder mais antigo que o próprio mundo correndo por suas veias e não poder controlar sequer seus movimentos, ela sonha com fogo a queimando por dentro, assas saindo de suas costas sem rasgar sua pele, ela sente medo e contra a sua vontade também sente falta, e sente dor. Jesse sempre a acorda na hora quando percebe que ela estava tendo aqueles sonhos, Ben normalmente hesita em fazer o mesmo até que ela comece a gritar.

Ela havia decido não procurar mais por Castiel. Ela podia ser quebrada mas não era estúpida, racionalmente ela sabia que nada de bom poderia resultar de o encontrar, ela o viu uma vez de longe ainda usando a pele de seu pai, seu pai estava no céu agora, e ela estava na Terra esquecida pelos anjos, não foi o suficiente mas ela havia se contentado com isso, com viver sempre sentindo falta de algo dentro se si se isso significasse que ela não iria perder mais ninguém por causa de um anjo de novo, mas suas emoções a traiam, os sonhos daquela noite nem eram os piores, eram aqueles em que conseguia fingir que Castiel não existia, nesses sonhos ela tinha seu pai, e sua família completa e feliz, e ela não ela se sentia presa naquele corpo, naquela pele, naquela vida.

Ben lhe trás água, e ela diz que um copo de vodca teria sido melhor, Jesse transforma o conteúdo do copo com um olhar e Ben diz "Damien" e ela ri. Eles não perguntam sobre o que ela estava sonhando e ela se sente grata por isso.

Ainda é madrugada mas eles decidem ficar acordados com ela, Ben liga a televisão e se senta na beirada da cama enquanto Jesse pega um travesseiro da sua cama e coloca ao lado do dela antes de se sentar e reclama que o chamar de Damien era muito clichê até mesmo para Ben.

Ela não tinha seu pai e sua família. Ela não tinha o fogo que a consumia de um anjo dentro dela. Ela tinha Jesse e ela tinha Ben, embora esse ter ainda seja limitado, é assim porque ela havia se imposto essas limitações, mas eles viajavam juntos, brigavam juntos, lutavam juntos, o anticristo, um caçador ingênuo e uma casca de anjo abandonada, eles eram quebrados também , eles assim como ela eram o resultado das escolhas que outros haviam tomado por eles, eles eram o que havia sobrado e eles agora eram dela, porque não se encaixavam no mundo mas se encaixavam uns com os outros. E nas madrugadas em que eles ficavam acordados para não a deixar sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos, não era o suficiente para fazer com que ela se sentisse completa mas era mesmo assim algo que conseguia fazer com que ela esperasse pelo próximo dia e naquele momento em particular algo que lhe trazia um pouco de felicidade.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Futuro

**Futuro**

Os momentos que mais o deixavam inseguro era quando Claire e Bem falavam de como as coisas eram em suas antigas casas. Jesse podia falar de outros lugares do outro lado do mundo mas quando a se tratava de experiências comuns de infância e adolescência o máximo de informação que tinha eram coisas que tinha visto na televisão de vez em quando. Jesse podia falar sobre surfar na Austrália, ir em shows de rock na Inglaterra ou sobre se transportar para dentro de compartimentos secretos dentro das pirâmides do Egito mas não sobre ir a um baile do colégio ou ter um cachorro, e embora Claire tivesse perdido seu pai e Ben não tivesse nem chegado a conhecer o seu ambos tinham tido ótimas mães presentes, no caso dele havia sido diferente, seu pai não o deixou mas o contrario, ele nunca foi ver seus país adotivos, nem nos piores dias e nos momentos mais solitários, nem sequer na cidade, os caçadores que havia conhecido quando menino tinham lhe garantido que isso os poria em perigo, e a única vez que ele pediu para eles não pegarem um caso foi quando este era numa cidade vizinha da sua (nessa vez Claire ligou para um caçador mais velho que ela tinha conhecido chamado Garth e pediu para que ele passasse o caso para outra pessoa). O deixava inseguro porque por mais que estivessem inseridos naquela vida eles podiam a qualquer momento voltarem para as suas vidas normais, ele até podia parar de caçar mas parar de ir de um lugar para o outro e formar uma família, ter uma casa, uma esposa, um cachorro e torta de maça nunca. Ele tentava pensar nesse futuro em eles não estivessem mais em sua vida, e quando não conseguia se limitava torcer para que esse futuro não viesse rápido demais.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Vozes

**Vozes**

Claire pode ouvir as vozes daqueles que são possuídos por demônios, Jesse e Ben sabem disso, é assim que muitas vezes eles conseguem os localizar durante caçadas, o que eles não sabem é que em geral não há palavras nesses pedidos de socorro, apenas gritos desesperados ecoando por sua mente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Pais

**Pais**

Claire tinha descobrido os livros de Carver Edlund pouco após ter começado a caçar, no começo ela os leu mais por pesquisa do que por entreterimento, mas acabou conseguindo de identificar com o seu conteúdo, a vida na estrada, saber o que o escuro escondia, a excitação e o medo que isso causava, com o detino constantemente mexendo com a sua vida e você nem por um minuto sendo capaz de aceitar isso, na verdade ela só não conseguia se identificar com um aspecto.

Naquele mundo cheio de pais negligentes e ausentes, Jimmy disse sim outra vez, se amarrou ao cometa duas vezes, escolheu ficar preso em sua própria pele para sempre para que ela não tivesse que fazer isso. Havia varias tragédias em sua vida, mas ter um pai que não se importava não era uma delas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Memória

**Memória**

Jesse consegue se lembrar do momento em que chegou na Australia, de cruzar o mundo em um piscar de olhos, do poder de saber que poderia ir para qualquer lugar menos para casa.

Ben não conseguia se lembrar de Dean, já tinha visto fotos dele em registros policiais, tinha os livros que contavam a sua história e até mesmo o diário de caçadas de Sam Winchester , mas não havia nenhuma memória de como seria olhar para aquele que era o mais próximo de um pai que ele já tinha tido.

Se Claire se concentrasse o suficiente conseguia se lembrar da sensação de ter assas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Ideal

**Ideal**

Ela sente falta da vida doméstica que tinha quando era criança, de seu pai e sua mãe na mesa de jantar orando antes de fazer uma refeição, da rua em que conhecia todos os vizinhos, da sua perfeita vida suburbana. Mas todas as vezes que tentou isso parecia distorcido e errado, não aquela vida mas ela, aquele era um ideal que não tinha mais lugar para ela, ela não se encaixava na sua definição de vida perfeita. Bem entrou naquela vida porque ele queria ser um herói, Jesse já tinha nascido com isso, ela porque não conseguia se ver fazendo nenhuma outra coisa. Então ela não tem uma casa e uma família, ela tem a estrada, monstros a serem caçados e os seus garotos, em dias particularmente felizes quando conseguia salvar alguém ela conseguia acreditar que era uma boa pessoa, e nos dias ruins ela sabia que eles pelo menos estariam lá para ela, podia não ser o ideal, mas era o suficiente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Mães não deveriam se meter com shipping

**Mães não deveriam se meter com shipping**

Amelia Novak nunca conheceu Ben e Jesse, toda vez em que tinham um caso em Illinois Claire dava uma parada em sua cidade natal para a visitar mas nunca os levava junto com ela.

Antes de sair Ben sempre a olhava um pouco confuso, e Jesse revirava os olhos, ele sabia melhor do que ir arrumar uma discussão com ela por causa de qualquer besteira, ela finge que não nota essas reações.

Claire tinha os seus motivos, conhecia sua mãe o suficiente para saber como ela reagiria a cada um dos rapazes. Só seria necessário ela dar uma boa olhada para Jesse para o detestar, não havia nada de ruim em sua aparência ou na maneira como ele se apresentava mas desde a última vez em que viu seu pai sua mãe tinha um certo instinto para essas coisas, ia saber que havia algo nele que não era inteiramente humano, talvez até exatamente o que ele era, e nada arruina mais o dia de alguém do que sermões da sua mãe porque ela não deveria viajar e ter o anti-cristo como um de seus melhores amigos. E só seria necessário uns dez minutos conversando com Ben para ela o adorar, a chamar para ajudar com algo na cozinha e dizer em alto e bom som que ela deveria desistir daquela vida maluca, arranjar um emprego descente, e alugar um apartamento aconchegante no centro da cidade com ele, e ia dizer um pouco mais baixo (mas não baixo o suficiente) que talvez em alguns anos eles poderiam lhe dar uns netos.

Sempre que ia sozinha ela sabia que deixava Ben sem entender o porque disso, e Jesse um pouco irritado, mas era um preço que estava disposta a pagar para conseguir evitar aquelas situações que assombravam a sua mente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Desaparecer

**Desaparecer**

Ela e Jesse não brigavam muito mas normalmente quando acontecia em um certo momento da discussão ele simplesmente desaparecia. Claire sabe porque isso acontece, é o primeiro instinto dele quando as coisas ficam realmente ruins é ir embora, se transportar para outra cidade qualquer, as vezes até para outro país, durante as suas primeiras caçadas ele tinha feito isso algumas vezes, em algumas ocasiões isso os havia salvo, em outras os ferrado completamente, ele não faz mais isso em caçadas a não ser que tenha um plano que envolva isso, agora ele só some desse jeito quando eles se irritam um com o outro ao ponto de começarem a gritar. Normalmente em uma hora ele já está de volta, no máximo um dia, e quase sempre se desculpando e trazendo alguma coisa qualquer para ela de onde quer que ele tenha ido dessa vez. Mas mesmo assim as vezes ela não consegue deixar de pensar que um dia desses ele ia sumir diante de seus olhos e nunca mais voltar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Manhãs

**Manhãs**

A não ser que fosse requerido para o caso em que estivessem trabalhando no momento Claire nunca acorda antes das onze, na verdade não era incomum a ver indo dormir quando o dia começava a clarear, então é pelas manhãs antes dela despertar que Jesse e Ben viajam pelo mundo. O único motivo dos três viajarem de carro para irem de um caso para o outro era porque Claire detestava a sensação de ser teletransportada, Ben no entanto não detestava, na verdade o que sentia quanto a esse assunto era o oposto.

No começo é claro que ele tinha tido seus receios no começo afinal usufruir dos poderes do anticristo não era exatamente algo que ele jamais de vira fazendo, mas depois de ter visitado todos os continentes em uma só semana ele não quis mais parar, muitas vezes sendo a primeira coisa que ele dizia para Jesse quando acordava pela manhã era o nome de alguma cidade no outro lado do mundo que ele tinha visto no Discovery Chanel na noite anterior caso o hotel em que estivessem hospedados tivesse TV a cabo, embora Jesse ainda insistisse que eles fossem pelo menos uma vez por semana na Austrália.

Claire pode até não gostar de se teletransportar ,mas ela também recebe uma certa vantagem por Jesse poder fazer isso, porque quando acorda normalmente eles já voltaram e na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da sua cama há alguma coisa que eles haviam trago para ela do último lugar que foram, ela nunca sabe muito o que esperar, uma xícara de café peruano ou um saco de balinhas japonesas algumas vezes, flores silvestres colhidas na floresta tropical ou o desenho de uma ponte ao entardecer feito por um artista de rua em Amsterdã, e uma vez um coala e um canguru (dessa vez os rapazes tinham ficado bêbados ao ponto de acharem que seria hilário ver a reação que ela teria quanto a isso, ambos horas mais tarde se arrependeram bastante dessa decisão).

Mas mesmo com a possibilidade de cangurus inesperados as manhãs quase sempre acabavam sendo bem agradáveis para os três.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. Semelhanças

**Semelhanças**

Se Dean Winchester parou para pensar a respeito de Claire Novak mais de cinco vezes na última década havia sido muito, sempre havia algo acontecendo, um novo inimigo a ser enfrentado, e muitas outras pessoas além dela sendo deixadas para trás, mas mesmo assim a reconhece imediatamente quando a encontra de novo, ele consegue ver alguns dos traços do corpo que Castiel habitava, do corpo de Jimmy nela, o tom de azul de seus olhos, a linha da mandíbula, o formato das orelhas e das maças do rosto.

Mas o mais perturbador para Dean é que ele consegue ver um pouco de Castiel nela também, na maneira que ela se foca em algo quando está em uma missão, na sua irritante teimosia, e ele pode sentir o julgamento em sua voz quando ela menciona que conhece Ben, e que assim que terminasse de ajudá-los a achar Castiel, vai ir ao encontro de Ben de novo, palavras singelas que conseguiam ter um efeito brutal nele, e quando ela ficava calada não parecia haver calmaria nisso mas sim uma tempestade por trás de seus longos e incompreensíveis silêncios.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	12. Identificação

**Identificação**

Claire não gosta muito de Dean, na verdade não gosta dele quase que por principio afinal não era segredo pra ninguém que tivesse tido o mínimo contato com os filhos do céu e do inferno que Dean era o favorito de Castiel, e achava que a não ser que não houvesse nenhuma outra opção um pai nunca deveria deixar seu filho para trás. Mas ela no entanto consegue se identificar um pouco com ele, a admiração por seus pais, o medo das coisas que sentiam porque cada ferida nova doía como a primeira, a constante sensação que o mundo havia tirado algo deles e o conhecimento pleno de que nunca teriam isso de volta.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	13. Castiel

**Castiel**

Cada um deles vê Castiel de uma maneira diferente.

Claire o vê como aquele que levou seu pai embora, o que entrou em sua vida e seu corpo e fez com que ela nunca mais pudesse ver o mundo da mesma maneira, a sombra em sua vida e sua mente, o motivo dela ser quem era.

Jesse o vê como o primeiro de muitos que tentaram o matar, ele o vê como o fim de sua infância.

Ben o vê como aquele cara estranho que tinha a maior paixonite pelo seu antigo padrasto.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	14. A Melhor Opção

**A Melhor Opção**

Quando Claire começou a caçar,antes de conhecer Jesse, ela as vezes pensava que talvez tivesse sido melhor se o apocalipse não tivesse sido parado, que Dean Winchester tivesse dito sim para Michael, que a última batalha tivesse ocorrido, isso porque mesmo que anjos fossem babacas com assas se o céu tivesse ganhado não haveria mais monstros e demônios para machucar ninguém, céu na Terra. Sua opinião mudou nos últimos anos, dizer que não foi por causa dele seria hipocrisia.

O motivo pelo qual Jesse sequer existia era aquela guerra, sendo feito para servir como uma arma viva para o inferno, e nem em seus devaneios mais otimistas Claire conseguia ver um lugar para o anticristo em um mundo governado pelos anjos. Então ela prefere a história como aconteceu, a terra do jeito que é, com todas as suas maravilhas e defeitos, com monstros a serem caçados e com Jesse ao lado dela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	15. Sobre o processo de investigação

**Sobre o processo de investigação**

Os três na hora de caçar realmente sempre iam juntos, mas no processo de investigação cada um normalmente cuidava de uma etapa diferente.

Jesse era o que falava com a policia ou outras figuras de autoridade, dos três ele é o que mente melhor, conseguindo fazer com que os outros fizessem e pensassem o que ele queria sem nem ter que usar seus poderes (Claire e Ben as vezes achavam que ele se divertia um pouco demais fazendo isso).

Ben é o que fala com as famílias e amigos das vitimas, ele que consegue fazer com que eles se sintam seguros, com que se abram, e não é incomum que ele volte para o seu quarto de hotel cheio de informações sobre as vitimas e com a camisa manchada pelas lágrimas de seus parentes.

Claire era a melhor em termos de pesquisa, a maioria das criaturas ela podia identificar com as mais simples características de tanto ter lido a respeito delas durante a adolescência, mas o que a interessa mesmo é quando isso não acontece, é quando tem que procurar por pistas em livros velhos escritos em línguas mortas que por algum motivo já pareciam existir dentro de sua mente, e as vezes ela podia ser encontrada rindo de algo no texto, quando Jesse e Ben perguntavam o que era tão engraçado ela dizia que não valia a pena traduzir para eles porque só tinha graça em enoquiano.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	16. Corpo

**Corpo**

Não era incomum garotas adolescentes odiarem seus corpos, e Claire Novak não era a exceção a essa regra, mas isso não acontecia pelos motivos usuais, ela não o odiava por ser gordo demais, magro demais, por problemas na pele ou pelo tamanho dos seus seios, mas sim porque sentia que este era uma prisão de carne cuja existência não tinha significado.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	17. Férias

_N/A : Se passa alguns meses antes de Claire e Jesse conhecerem Ben._

**Férias**

Já era um tanto difícil fazer com Claire tirasse folgas (não era incomum assim que terminarem um caso já estarem indo para outro logo em seguida), férias era mais difícil ainda ,como viviam viajando no trabalho ela não via muito o porque disso, mas as vezes Jesse conseguia, é só ela concordar que em um segundo ele os leva para uma praia na Austrália. Por ser noite o lugar está deserto.

"Você devia ter me falado que o lugar que você ia me trazer era uma praia, eu teria colocado um biquíni"

"Eu posso fazer alguns aparecerem pra você"

"Não obrigada, eu compro um de manhã"

"Então você quer entrar ?"

"Eu não quero molhar as minhas roupas"

"Esse é um problema que pode facilmente ser resolvido"

"Eu não vou ficar nua"

"Isso não era o que eu estava sugerindo, mas obrigada pela imagem mental"

"Então se não era isso o que era ?"

Jesse pensa em um segundo e no outro as águas se abrem para ela passar, como se estivesse em um aquário sem o vidro com uma parede de ondas flutuando a sua volta.

"Exibido" ela diz começando a andar pelo caminho que ele havia feito, não demora muito para que a altura da água passe a da sua cabeça "Acho que só você usaria um milagre da bíblia para tentar impressionar uma garota"

"Então a minha tentativa está funcionando ?"

Ela não responde, ele não esperava que ela fizesse.

"Você quer que eu pare ?"

"Não" ela diz sorrindo vendo um cardume de peixes passando ao seu lado.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	18. Coisas que ele não deveria imitar

**Coisas que ele não deveria imitar**

Ben nunca contou para sua mãe sobre Dean Winchester e sobre tudo que se relacionava ao mundo dele. No começo isso ocorreu porque sabia que ela acharia que ele havia enlouquecido por além de achar que as histórias de uma série de livros que gostava eram reais, achar que ele era um dos personagens secundários dessa trama, embora as semelhanças fossem demais e a os livros de Carver Edlund explicassem todas as suas memórias que não faziam muito sentido desde o acidente de carro, contar isso para alguém era basicamente pedir pra ir para o hospício. Agora ele tem provas concretas, na mala do carro que dirigia e com as duas outras pessoas que viajavam com ele, mas mesmo assim não conta, ele sempre quis ser como Dean Winchester, mentir para as pessoas que amava para tentar protegê-las parecia ser o começo disso.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	19. Estranho

**Estranho**

Jesse sente vontade de queimar o anjo que a estava possuindo para fora de Claire, mais do que isso, queimar até que ele deixe de existir completamente, mas não faz isso, ele prometeu que não faria, foi a escolha dela dizer sim de novo e apesar de detestar essa decisão ele a aceita.

Era óbvio que não era Claire naquele corpo mesmo que a aparência continuasse a mesma, não apenas pela maneira de falar mas até a maneira como o anjo se movia no corpo dela, cada gesto era preciso e intencional, exceto nos momentos em que o pai de Ben estava presente.

Jesse achava que devia até mais estranho para Ben nessas situações do que para ele (e era muito estranho para ele) porque o anjo olhava para Dean de um jeito que algumas vezes Claire costumava olhar para eles e uma ou duas vezes Jesse podia jurar que o viu sorrindo enquanto conversavam, o anjo ainda não parecia com Claire, mas perto de Dean parecia quase como se fosse humano.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	20. Crença

**Crença**

Ela não tem fé em anjos ou em qualquer tipo de deus ,ela os conhecia bem demais para conseguir ter. Mas tinha em Jesse, isso quase faz com que ela ria as vezes do quão ridículo aquela situação em que se encontrava era, e como tinha passado por coisas demais ao lado dele para ser de qualquer outra maneira.

Ela acreditava que ele tentaria fazer o melhor que podia, que não importava o que acontecesse ou o que ele se tornasse que ele nunca a machucaria de propósito. Ela acreditava que ele estaria lá com ela, ela acreditava que ele estaria lá por ela. De todo um mundo de criaturas sobrenaturais era no anticristo que ela tinha encontrado fé, isso era risível mas ao mesmo inevitável, ela tinha passado por coisas demais ao lado dele para não conseguir ter.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	21. Piores Possibilidades

**Piores Possibilidades**

Claire tinha lido sobre Jesse na bíblia, lido profecias do fim do mundo que não aconteceu, profecias que nunca iriam se realizar, era isso que conseguia acreditar na maior parte do tempo, mas as noites e madrugadas ela tem dúvidas.

Quando tem certeza que ele está em sono profundo ela o encara, isso porque das vezes em que ele a pegou fazendo isso ou ele fez piadinhas toscas que ninguém além dele achava graça (na verdade Ben achava ,mas Claire normalmente ficava irritada demais para notar isso) ou dizia que ela estava sendo estranha (nessas vezes Ben não achava a menor graça e dizia para Jesse que ele estava sendo rude), então ela tenta evitar essa situações, mas quando ele dorme ela observa por minutos seu rosto sereno e imagina os mais terríveis futuros, que talvez um dia ele tivesse que ser parado e que não haveria ninguém com a capacidade de fazer isso além dela , ou pior que ela se apegara tanto que deixaria o mundo queimar para o manter vivo e ao seu lado.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	22. Acordo

**Acordo**

Durante muito tempo Claire Novak ressentiu o fato de poder ouvir anjos em sua cabeça, mas naquele momento olhando para os dois corpos sem vistas no chão ela se sentiu grata por que por causa disso foi capaz de gritar por todos os anjos que existiam não lhes pedindo socorro ou ajuda mas sim lhes fazendo uma oferta, afinal demônios não eram os únicos seres interessados na compra de almas.

Ela considera o acordo que o anjo lhe ofereceu bom, dez anos para cumprir a sua parte da barganha e a vida de duas pessoas que ela amava. Era quase poético, talvez fosse uma maneira do universo fazer com que as coisas voltassem a ser como deveriam ser para começar, ela servindo como uma arma angelical por toda a eternidade.

Ela não conta para Jesse ou Ben sobre o acordo, isso levaria a discussões que ela não quer ter sobre sentimentos que ela não tem a mínima vontade de explicar, e principalmente uma culpa que ela não queria lhes impor. Ela apenas diz que eles desmaiaram e que ela teve que ir salvar a droga do mundo sozinha ,e os compara com damas vitorianas em antigos dramas líricos antes de dizer para eles irem arrumar as malas porque aparentemente havia uma cidade em Montana cheia de bruxas e eles tinham trabalho a fazer.

Ainda é de madrugada quando eles vão para a estrada. Claire os observa dormindo no banco de trás pelo espelho retrovisor, ela sorri e continua dirigindo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	23. A Boneca

_N/A : Relacionado aos eventos drabble anterior. Essa daqui se passa cerca de dez anos no futuro das outras fics dessa coleção._

**A Boneca**

Após Claire morrer a primeira coisa que Jesse tenta fazer é trazê-la de volta. Ele refaz seu corpo perfeito em todos os detalhes, do formato dos dedos do pé a uma pequena ruga que aparecia em sua testa quando ela estava irritada, o tom exato de loiro que seus cabelos tinham e a textura de seus lábios. Mas não funciona como ele havia planejado, ele podia criar um corpo mas não uma alma, ele podia fazer com que a criatura que havia criado andasse e falasse mas não havia nada dentro de si, apenas uma boneca. Ele a destruiu alguns minutos após perceber que não tinha funcionado, até uma noite algumas semanas depois quando ele queria tanto a ver de novo que ele refez a boneca, isso passou a acontecer com frequência.

Ele não a toca nunca, apenas a observa sentado na cama ou poltrona de qualquer hotel que estivesse hospedado. Ele nota alguns erros em sua criação, por exemplo quando ele comanda que ela leia um dos livros de Ben, ela vira as paginas na mesma velocidade em que Claire virava mas Jesse eventualmente nota que os seus olhos não estão se movendo, e quando ele faz com que ela ligue o rádio e cante alguma das músicas pop que Claire tinha vergonha de gostar e a voz sai perfeita durante toda a música, Claire sempre desafinava um pouco.

Ben diz para ele parar de fazer isso, que é puro masoquismo emocional, que isso não está fazendo nenhum pouco de bem para ele. Jesse considera o que Ben diz e passa a fazer isso apenas quando tem certeza que Ben está dormindo ou está longe.

Um dia quando Ben está na biblioteca e Jesse já está observando a vinte minutos a boneca virar páginas do exemplar de Deuses Americanos, ele pergunta :

"Você um dia faria algo retardado como vender a sua alma para salvar a minha vida patética ?"

Ela sorri e diz : "Nunca"

"Eu queria que ela tivesse sido mais como você"

"Não você não queria" a boneca diz despreocupadamente e continua virando as páginas do livro a sua frente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	24. Poderes

**Poderes**

Claire invejava um pouco Jesse naquele aspecto.

Claire sabia que os poderes dela acabavam sendo até mais úteis que os dele durante as caçadas e investigações, ela podia ver o rosto verdadeiro dos demônios que possuíam alguém e ouvir os gritos daqueles que estavam sendo possuídos em sua mente, ela podia ver ceifadores andando pelas cidades, e em alguns raros momentos conseguia ouvir anjos conversando sobre guerras, conexões e traições,

Ela não achava que havia outras cascas de anjos vazias por aí anjos normalmente não largam corpos até que esses sejam destruídos por completo, mas sempre pensava que houvessem essas pessoas hipotéticas teriam escolhido o mesmo ramo de trabalho que ela afinal poderes residuais acabavam dando uma ótima vantagem se esses decidissem se tornar caçadores.

Os poderes de Jesse eram ótimos para lidar com anjos e demônios mas com monstros não funcionavam tão bem assim, por alguma razão que ele não entendia os habitantes do purgatório, os filhos de Eve, eram imunes a ele. E ele só conseguia usar seus poderes se soubesse exatamente contra o que estava lutando, desejar que tudo estivesse bem não funcionava para coisa nenhuma nunca, o máximo que podia fazer nessas situações era desaparecer, o que tinha salvo ele, Claire e Ben algumas vezes ,mas nunca tinha resolvido caso nenhum.

Mas ela o invejava mesmo assim porque seus poderes eram o oposto de suas criações, ele nasceu daquele jeito e ela escolheu se tornar quando disse sim para Castiel, mas Jesse podia mudar o mundo a sua volta com as suas habilidades, porque com ele o que fazia ou não era uma decisão sua, ele podia destruir e podia criar, ela só podia perceber o mundo como esse realmente era, com todos os seus horrores e distorções.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	25. Beijo

**Beijo**

Uma noite algumas horas após Jesse desaparecer no meio de uma discussão com Claire ,ela o beija. Ben não a beija de volta, isso o surpreende, ele tinha imaginado como seria beijar Claire algumas vezes e em nenhuma delas se viu fazendo isso, mas a verdade era que as diferenças entre a sua imaginação e a realidade estavam ficando cada vez mais claras. Ele sabe que ela nunca fez algo parecido com Jesse, nem sequer no período em que eles viajavam sem ele, ele nunca havia perguntado isso diretamente mas tinha certeza que era assim porque ela impunha essas barreiras entre eles, porque se Claire ou Jesse tivessem feito isso ao menos uma vez eles nunca teriam parado de fazer. Em sua imaginação ele a queria em qualquer situação mas na realidade ele sentia que merecia mais do que ser o prêmio de consolação de alguém.

Então ele não move seus lábios, ela se afasta e pede desculpas, ele diz que tudo bem essas coisas acontecem, que ela devia se deitar que ele ia buscar alguma coisa na lanchonete da esquina para eles comerem. A caminho da lanchonete ele tenta pensar em batatas fritas ao invés da sensação de ter os lábios de Claire Novak contra os seus, ele falha.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	26. Se lembre dos anjos

N/A : Relacionado a drabble número 23 A Boneca dessa coleção.

**Se lembre dos anjos**

_Anjos_. Jesse se xinga mentalmente por não ter pensado nisso antes, por não ter se lembrado no momento em que segurava o corpo dela que haviam seres que tinham a capacidade de trazer pessoas de volta a vida, de volta a terra, não apenas um corpo mas uma alma.

Mas não importa tanto assim essa raiva de si mesmo, não mais, porque pela primeira vez desde que Claire morreu ele sabe o que vai fazer no dia seguinte. Jesse nunca havia gostado muito de anjos, ele agora finalmente tem um bom motivo para ir caçar um.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	27. Preces

**Preces**

Ben ainda reza as vezes. Nas manhãs quando se distraí ou acredita que os outros ainda estão dormindo ele acaba falando em voz alta essas preces. Por sua mãe, por Dean, por aqueles que não havia conseguido salvar. Por Jesse e Claire.

Jesse escuta ele falando quase sempre, ele nunca menciona isso porque até agora não saberia o que dizer a respeito. Ele tinha pena dele, ele o invejava, mas até que gostava que Ben fosse do jeito que ele era, que ele não achasse que suas preces fossem em vão, que ele ainda não tivesse percebido que o Céu não entende, eles não se importam ou tinham sequer a capacidade de se importar do jeito que ele fazia. O Céu não têm o contexto, ou o amor.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	28. A Proposta

_N/A : Se passa antes de Ben começar a viajar com Jesse e Claire._

**A Proposta**

Claire e Jesse normalmente fingiam ser agentes do FBI, distintivos falsos tendiam a abrir muitas portas afinal, algumas vezes eles eram vendedores, turistas, jornalistas e etc. Naquele caso no entanto nenhuma dessas ocupações serviriam como um bom disfarce, e como a casa onde as mortes haviam acontecido estava sendo mostrada por um corretor de imóveis naquele dia eles fingiram ser um casal recém-casado que estava interessado na propriedade. Saindo da casa ele colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela e disse :

"Sabe isso foi divertido. Nós deveríamos nos casar"

"Isso parece um pouco apressado, sabe as pessoas normalmente começam com encontros não com pedidos de casamento"

"Okay, você quer ir a um encontro comigo ?"

"Não obrigada"

"Isso foi cruel Claire, dar esperança em um minuto e no outro a tirar, muito cruel"

"É um dom que eu tenho"

"Mas sério, você nunca pensa em se casar ?"

"Porque você pensa ?"

"Eu não sei, as vezes, quando eu estiver velho e grisalho, e com uma casa, seria bom"

"Uma casa ? Você não disse que você nunca podia ficar muito tempo em um lugar porque demônios sempre vão atrás de você ?"

"Eu sei disso, mas a minha casa imaginária tem um monte de armadilhas para demônios pintadas no chão e no teto, armas escondidas debaixo das almofadas, um bebedouro de água benta e quilos e quilos de sal estocados no armário da cozinha"

"Parece aconchegante"

"E ela pode ser toda sua se você se casar comigo"

"Você não vai desistir disso vai ?"

"Eu tenho certeza que não"

"Tudo bem então se eu viver tempo o suficiente para me tornar uma velha eu me caso com você, se você ainda me quiser"

"Eu vou cobrar essa promessa"

'Eu espero que você faça"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	29. Bem longe da perfeição

_N/A : POV Ben sobre Jesse e Claire._

**Bem longe da perfeição**

Eles não são perfeitos, isso eu posso confirmar.

Jesse gosta de discutir sobre as coisas mais idiotas, sobre o que vamos comer no jantar ou qual versão do James Bond é o melhor, mas quando é sobre algo sério ele não consegue lidar e simplesmente desaparece e só volta horas depois.

Claire é superprotetora ao ponto de ficar violenta, ela não fala sobre o que está sentindo até que se torne insuportável e ela exploda.

Sempre que eu ou a Claire estamos irritados com ele Jesse acha que pode usar os seus poderes para nos agradar para virmos a perdoá-lo, o que é claro tem suas vantagens, mas as vezes eu acho que se ele pudesse apagar a nossa memória como ele consegue fazer com a maioria se ele não faria isso só para evitar.

Ela é teimosa como uma mula e ela sempre acha que está certa.

Ele nunca sabe quando parar de brincar, e na mente dele brincar é o equivalente de te irritar até que você sinta vontade de bater nele.

Uma vez eu a chamei de querida na frente da mãe dela e ela olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de mostrar uma foto da gente transando.

Ele é tão impulsivo, as vezes você pode passar horas combinando algo mas na hora da ação ele vai fazer o que bem entender.

Se ela decide que gosta mesmo de alguém ela iria até o fim do mundo por essa pessoa sem hesitar ou pedir por nada em troca, mas se você fizesse uma singela pergunta do porque ela fez isso ela ficaria irritada.

Eles me confundem e eles me frustram ao ponto de eu querer gritar em alguns dias, e a minha vida provavelmente seria bem mais sã se eu nunca os tivesse encontrado. Mas eles são corajosos, eles se importam, eles fazem com que eu ria e quando eu acordo pela manhã e os vejo dormindo ao meu lado não tem nenhum lugar no mundo em que eu preferiria estar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	30. Mar

**Mar **

Ben nota que eles acabam em casos em cidades praianas com bem mais frequência do que seria esperado, quando ele pergunta a Claire sobre isso ela desconversa, então ele decide não insistir. Quando estavam nessas cidades Jesse teimava em ensiná-lo a surfar, depois de meses de tentativas falhas Ben pergunta para Jesse :

"Você acha que eu vou conseguir aprender ?"

"Não, você não leva o menor jeito pra isso"

"Então porque você sempre quer que eu tente de novo ?"

"É muito divertido ver você se estabacando na prancha"

"Você é um homem maligno Jesse Turner"

"Você só notou isso agora ?"

"Porque você gosta de surf tanto assim ?"

"Não é surf especificamente, é o mar"

"Okay, porque você gosta tanto de ir para o mar ?"

"Porque eu pareço bem atraente segurando uma prancha de surf"

"Eu estou falando sério"

"Eu também, você já me viu nessa situação"

"Jesse, você acabou de dizer que não era sobre o surf. Pode dizer o que você está pensando mesmo"

"É meio ridículo isso, mas quando eu era criança os meus pais adotivos costumavam me levar para a praia nas férias, estar e olhar para o oceano fazia com que eu me sentisse pequeno e insignificante, ainda faz"

"Porque você vai atrás algo que faz com que você se sinta mal ?"

"Me sentir pequeno e insignificante não é algo ruim. Faz com que você sinta que existem coisas bem maiores do que você mesmo, maior que os seus problemas e dramas, é incrível, eu amo. E também eu pareço bem atraente segurando uma prancha de surf"

"Você já contou isso pra Claire ?"

"Sim, mas foi há um tempão atrás logo depois da gente se conhecer, ela nem deve se lembrar. Porque você pergunta?"

"Por nada"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	31. Jesse lê Free to be you and me

**Jesse lê Free to be you and me **

"Então é como se você e o Ben fossem irmãos" Jesse diz pela primeira vez na última meia hora desviando os olhos das páginas do livro titulado Free to be you and me que Ben tinha lhe emprestado.

"O que ?"

"O pai do Ben e o seu pai claramente estão apaixonados, é quase como se tivessem mudado o gênero de investigação sobrenatural para comédia romântica nesse volume. Portanto é como se vocês fossem irmãozinhos postiços, ou talvez primos de segundo grau com tensão sexual o suficiente para deixar o resto da família se sentindo um tanto desconfortável durante a ceia de natal"

"Não é assim. Castiel está apenas possuindo o corpo do meu pai, e o Dean não é o pai biológico do Ben"

"Okay corrigindo : O pai postiço do Ben está claramente apaixonado por aquele que está possuindo o corpo do seu pai. Soa melhor assim ?"

"Não"

"Então eles acabam juntos mesmo ?"

"Continue lendo que você vai descobrir"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	32. Declarações

**Declarações  
**

Quando os demônios que tinham os capturado disseram que Jesse estava morto o rosto de Claire muda. Ben nos últimos dois anos já tinha visto Claire brava ou triste varias vezes, mas nunca daquele jeito parecendo tão perdida e sem esperanças .

E Ben já tinha visto ela sorrir varias vezes também mas nunca daquele jeito com a felicidade iluminando toda a sua face quando eles mais tarde encontram Jesse vivo. Também tinha notado que quando Claire encontrava com eles depois de um tempinho longe ela tinha uma tendência a interagir fisicamente com eles, um tapa nos ombros, bagunçava seus cabelos, ou as vezes os abraçava. Mas ele nunca tinha visto Claire avançar em Jesse daquele jeito e lhe dar um grande beijo nos lábios.

Quando o beijo acabou Jesse sorriu e Claire se afastou e disse :

"Isso não foi um beijo"

"Sério ? Pareceu um beijo pra mim"

"Isso não foi o que eu quis dizer, foi um impulso, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer"

"Qualquer um chamado Jesse Turner"

"Isso não é verdade, aconteceu com o Ben uma vez"

"Legal, nós podemos formar tipo um clube, nós vamos discutir isso mais tarde. Mas primeiro um anúncio importante: Eu declaro esse o dia oficial em que Claire Novak demonstrou seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim"

"E eu declaro que você é um idiota"

"Sabe essas duas declarações não são mutuamente exclusivas" Ben disse.

"Obrigada Ben" Jesse e Claire disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"De nada"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	33. 10 Fatos sobre Claire, Jesse e Ben

**10 Fatos sobre Claire, Jesse e Ben**

1. Quando Claire não conseguia dormir ela ficava andando de um lado para o outro pelo quarto, Ben achava isso bastante incomodo, Jesse já tinha se acostumado.

2. Claire trapaceava toda vez que eles jogavam cartas.

3. Jesse consegue dormir em qualquer lugar.

4. Ben é aquele que insiste que eles celebrem aniversários e o natal.

5. Os três eram filhos únicos até onde sabiam, embora Ben considerasse a possibilidade de ter alguns irmãos e irmãs por parte de pai perdidos por aí sempre tomando cuidado para não ficar com alguma garota que parecesse demais com si próprio.

6. Jesse nunca aprendeu a dirigir por poder simplesmente se teletransportar de um lugar para outro.

7. Quando Claire e Ben fizeram suas tatuagens de anti-possessão Jesse decidiu fazer uma também mesmo sendo incapaz de ser possuído por demônios sobre qualquer circunstância.

8. Ben tentou varias vezes ler os livros de Kurt Vonnegut mas nunca conseguia se interessar muito pelas narrativas do autor, Claire gostava e durante a adolescência tinha lido Matadouro N° 5 e As Sereias de Titãs varias vezes.

9. Jesse desde criança tinha uma tendência a fazer amizade com cachorros de rua.

10. Claire até que gostava de seu carro antigo, mas quando vê um Impala usado em uma loja de carros ela vende o seu antigo para comprá-lo por saber que esse é o modelo de carro favorito de Ben.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	34. 5frases que Claire nunca achou que diria

**5 frases que Claire Novak nunca achou que diria (e que ela eventualmente disse graças a Jesse e Ben) **

1."Vocês realmente precisam parar de se referir a mim como a garota que vocês dividem"

2."Jesse quando você vive com duas pessoas não é muito legal ficar lendo em voz alta fanfics sobre o pai de uma dessas pessoas e anjo que está possuindo o pai da outra pessoa que você achou em sites de slash"

3."Esse é o anticristo meu namorado"

4."Ben voltar no tempo é algo extremamente perigoso que pode abalar toda a estrutura do mundo como conhecemos e só deve ser feito em grandes emergências e ir há um show do Led Zeppelin nos anos setenta não conta como uma grande emergência"

5."Independentemente da sua habilidade de criar bolhas gigantes nós não vamos passar a nossa lua de mel em Marte"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	35. Porque continuar

**Porque continuar **

Ben as vezes pensa em parar de caçar.

Pensa em uma casa, em dormir por mais de uma semana na mesma cama, em uma estante onde poderia guardar seus livros ao invés de deixá-los empilhados na mala do carro, em um cachorro no quintal, em ter um trabalho que ele pudesse conversar com sua mãe a respeito, fazer com que ela sentisse orgulho dele, talvez até lhe dar alguns netos.

Ben sabe que não vai acontecer porque para ter essas coisas ele teria que parar de cuidar deles. Jesse não pode parar e Claire não conseguiria parar, e monstros não eram mais perigosos para os dois do que eles podiam ser para si mesmos.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	36. I might as well be loving air

_N/A : POV Ben, relacionado as drabbles 22 e 23 se passa algum tempo após a Claire morrer. Título vem de uma frase da música The one you really love da banda The Magnetic Fields._

**I might as well be loving air **

Quando ele olha pra mim agora é como se eu não estivesse lá realmente, como mais uma mobília, como o papel de parede ou a teia de aranha que havia no canto do quarto de hotel em que estávamos hospedados, ele está ocupado pensando naquela que ele ama de verdade, pensando no cadáver que ele ama de verdade.

Antes eu havia pensando em como seria se eles morressem, era meio difícil não fazer isso quando eu tive mais de uma década de provas que as pessoas que eu amava eram idiotas impulsivos, mas eles sempre morriam juntos em meus devaneios, era assim que a história faria sentido e eu ficaria livre para me sentir miserável quanto a isso, mas destino como sempre provou ser um péssimo narrador.

Então eu acho novos casos para nós trabalharmos a cada semana, o levo para a praia, ligo a televisão a noite, e só vou dormir depois dele e finjo que isso foi algo que aconteceu só com ele. Eu a amava também, eu a perdi também, e eu também sinto falta dela, mas eu não posso pirar ou me afastar de tudo porque se eu fizer eu tenho certeza que eu vou acabar perdendo ele também. Eu já estou perdendo.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
